The Egyptian Thief
by Defiant Vixen
Summary: One day Bakura stumbles across a girl called Kanika Hebony trying to steal his wallet. So what does Bakura do about this? He does what any self-respecting ex-tomb robber would do; he sent her to the shadow realm and went about his day. :Anti-OC pairings:
1. Chapter 1

**The Egyptian Thief**

**Summary:** One day Bakura stumbles across a girl called Kanika Hebony trying to steal his wallet. She's young, pretty and sassy. So what does Bakura do about this? He does what any self-respecting ex-tomb robber would do; he sent her to the shadow realm and went about his day.

**Pairings:** No pairings.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Kanika Hebony. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to.

**AN:** Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at writing a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic. I usually specialize in Mary Sue-bashing and Female!Kai from Beyblade. I would like to one day try my hand at a possible Female!Ryou story, but I'll see how this two-shot will pan out at first.

Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated and if anyone knows of any decent Female!Ryou fics, please let me know in one way or another. I don't mean 'turned into a girl fic' but stories where Ryou is naturally a girl. Thanks so much in advance and I hope that someone will at least read this and get a chuckle out of it.

* * *

Chapter One:

Another typical day in Domino city, men and women, kids and teens, young and old, merely going about their day, which was surprisingly warm and mild for the month approaching winter. The sky was a clear blue, not a cloud to be seen as the sun above warmed the city streets below.

Amongst the hustle and bustle, was a young woman, about 16 years in age. She was sitting on the side walk, one leg flat on the ground as the other was bent toward her chest, uncaring that people had to step over her leg as she leaned her back against the wall of a shop window. She wore a pair of black cargo pants that hung off her hips effortlessly, held in place with a studded silver belt, gold chains leading from a hop on her pants and trailing down to the wallet she kept in her pants pocket. She wore an equally dark shirt that had a pattern of a red heart with a dagger through it on the front. The top was quite tight on her, showing off her killer curves, her bust large and perky, the hem of her top sitting past her naval, showing off the skin on her abdomen. On her hands she wore a pair of blood red gloves with thick black buckles on the wrists.

Tapping her blue sneakers of well worn material, she bobbed her head in time of the rock music she was listening to through a large pair of white headphones, the white cord leading to the pocket on her other leg. Her long light blue hair, the colour as the sky high above, curtained down her back like liquid silk, touching the dusty ground where she was sitting, but she didn't care. Her tresses that framed her elegant and soft face were a dark purple in colour, starting where her headphones sat on the top of her head.

Opening her stunning silver eyes, she glanced at her surroundings, looking up and down the busy city street like a predator waiting for the right moment to attack.

A sly grin made its way to her naturally pink lips when she spied a young couple holding hands, too lost in each other to even care what's going on around them. They were the prefect target.

Silently, she jumped to her feet, turning the music down on her iPod she kept hidden in her pocket and joined the mindless crowds, discreetly making her way over to the oh-so loving couple. Walking up behind them, she eyed off the female's handbag, rolling her eyes in disbelief when she noted that the stupid woman left her zipper undone.

She was just asking to be robbed!

Well, no sense in disappointing her, was there?

Smirking to herself about how easy this was, she slipped her hand into the bag and a split second later, removed the woman's wallet, slipping back into the crowds, the couple totally unaware of what just transpired.

Another successful mission!

Of course, she was Kanika Hebony, pickpocket Mistress in Japan!

She considered herself to be one of the best, no the best pickpocket in modern times. With each successful theft, she grew more confident in her ability. She could steal the wallet or purse of any individual she laid her sharp eyes on. She could pick out a target half a block away she was so good!

And the best part, no one even suspected she was the culprit. Yes, she was good, alright. She's had years of practice, after all. Her mother taught her how to be sneaky and cunning, and she often told her than men were the easiest targets as they only ever had one thing on their mind. Flash them a little cleavage, and they're putty in your hand.

Not only was her mother, a single parent who had to do whatever it took to survive, taught her the tricks of the trade, her natural talents spawned from her past life in Ancient Egypt. Her village, only small, was slaughtered by the cruel Pharaoh, forcing her to defend for herself as she was the only survivor. With her unnatural looks, she was targeted by many who saw her as vermin, scum off the street, and yet her same looks brought many admirers, who wanted nothing more to pleasure themselves with her body, which she was told, was like that of a Goddess.

She wasn't like other girls with her light blue hair and steely silver eyes, her skin a moonlight pale. She was forced to steal whatever she had to in order to survive. As years grew on, she became so feared, so worldly known for her skills in the art of stealing; she gained the title "Queen of Thieves" from her victims.

She was so notorious that the great Tomb Robber himself knew of her and was in awe of her talent.

Yeah, she remembered her past in ancient times very well. She remembered how she used to frequent the bars and remove all valuables from drunken patrons. The bar owner knew of her talents and did very little to stop her as he was so fearful of her. If she was feeling generous, she would give him a fraction of her haul, but mostly, she kept the valuables herself. She needed them more than anyone after all.

Her greatest enemy was none other than the Pharaoh, Yami, himself. He was cruel and heartless, his guards many a time coming close to capturing her just so she could become his bed slave. She was a beauty among the dull debutants of their time. Her hair, skin and eyes made her an Exotic Flower of the Desert, another nickname of hers, courtesy of the Pharaoh.

She couldn't stand the great Pharaoh, Yami. He slaughtered her village, murdered her parents, slain his siblings and killed her friends. She's rather die than allow that bastard to touch her.

Which was how she ultimately met her fate. It was all because of a stupid and scrawny young street urchin whose names was Kisara, or something unintelligent like that. The stupid female had to cause a scene while she tried to rob High Priest Seth, causing him to realize what was transpiring and immediately called the guards to capture her. It was her fault that she was captured and sent to the Pharaoh's quarters where he was to rape her relentlessly by the equally cruel Priest Seth.

Pressing her back against the window of a dress shop, Kanika pulled out the purse she just stole and flipped through it. She gritted her teeth in frustration when she realized that there were only a few money notes and about ten bucks in loose change. She didn't even have any credit cards! What kind of pathetic woman was she?

Removing the money, Kanika simply threw the purse into the nearest trashcan, hardly worth the effort of her extraordinary skills.

She was just about to put her headphones back on and turn the music up loudly when something from the corner of her eye caught her attention. Peering out into the crowded streets once again, she spied a strange looking guy with snowy white hair, boring brown eyes, lanky frame and the gaudiest, ugliest bit of bling around his neck she had ever seen.

Talk about eccentric.

The necklace was hideous. A gold circle with a pyramid inside, five golden spikes hanging from the bottom. To make it look even more ridiculous, it was tied around the guy's neck by a piece of brown rope.

The guy, well he wasn't that much to look at. He was scrawny, no muscles, pale and had very messy white hair. And his eyes were large and dole like. She had a hard time believing that he was a guy. A girly-boy more like it.

The perfect target.

Hoping that this guy would at least have something valuable on him, Kanika slipped back into mainstream again, moving with the crowd until she moved past him before doing a quick u-turn and slipping in behind him.

The guy looked like a bit of a dreamer, so this should be a piece of cake.

Snorting softly at how easy this was, Kanika closed the gap between, her sharp eyes quickly locating the guy's wallet and she made a move to grab it, waiting for a few moments until they reached an empty alleyway between two shops so she could duck away quickly.

But as she glanced up to take in her surroundings like any good thief would do, her target stopped abruptly and spun around to face her.

A look of surprised appeared on Kanika's face when a strong hand suddenly snared her wrist and ripped her hand away from his back pocket, spinning her around abruptly and harshly slamming her back against a stone wall in an alleyway. Her wrist was pinned to the wall near her head as another's hand slammed itself near the other side of her head. She saw stars for a moment before she became aware of something breathing heavily mere inches from her face. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into a pair of dark brown eyes that where surrounded by heavy lashes and narrowed into a look that was pure evil.

Realizing the proximity of the guy's body was from her own; Kanika felt a blush creep up from her neck and to her cheeks, drawing in a deep breath through her mouth.

She couldn't quite put her finger on it, the guy's eyes were narrowed and dangerous, and yet were deeply alluring. They told stories of sadistic amusement, as well as numerous rebellious misadventures. He was dangerous, unpredictable and fearsome; which excited her and made her body tremble as if she was on fire.

Was this the same guy from before? It couldn't be...he was taller and stronger than the scrawny male she picked out in the crowd. No, he had to be the same guy; there was no way she could make a mistake in character judgement. She knew the perfect victim when she saw one.

"What do you think you are doing?" the guy asked, his voice deep and just as threatening as his eyes. She shuddered as his hot breath caressed the heated skin of her neck.

However, Kanika quickly snapped herself out of the trance he put her under with a scowl on her lips. There was no way she was going to let this guy see how much he was affecting her. She narrowed her expressive eyes that were surrounded by thick black lashes into a fearsome glare, her face an expression of defiance.

"What do you think?" Kanika asked with a tone that held a sense of danger to it.

The more she looked at him the more she realized that the guy pinning her to the wall was none other than the Great Tomb Robber Bakura. He must have recognized her from afar and lured her into his personal space in effort to grab hold of her.

She could recognize Bakura anywhere. He looked exactly like he did all those hundreds of years ago and she had seen him countless times on TV whenever he duelled in a competition.

"And what do they call you?" Bakura asked.

A flash of surprise appeared in her silver orbs for a moment before they glazed over with slight annoyance. He must be suffering from some form of amnesia. It had been said that people suffering from memory lost sometimes felt pulled to a particular person. The same must be said for Bakura here. He must be feeling some of the emotions they had between them in the past, but did not truly understand them. Kanika bit the inside of her mouth to stop a groan of annoyance from appearing, annoyed that she'll have to tell Bakura everything about their past together.

Although, it could be fun, messing around with the Great Bakura.

"Surely, you remember the Queen of Thieves, don't you?" Kanika asked as a smirk appeared on her lips, her posture, despite being so close to the dangerous Tomb Robber himself, was one filled with confidence. Her sly grin only grew when Bakura seemed to reel back in surprise, his brown eyes widening a fraction as if he was trying to place the title to a name and ultimately, to a face.

Or, should that be body? Her figure was as legendary as her great skills of thievery.

"Queen of thieves, huh?" Bakura suddenly asked, a surprisingly sadistic and amusing smirk on his lips. "That's interesting."

Kanika narrowed her eyes, irritation bubbling in her chest. Seemed like Bakura recognized her after all, and she didn't like the way he was looking at her at all, like she was a piece of raw meat or something. If he thought he could just carry on where they left off centuries ago, he had another thing coming!

"So, you do remember me," Kanika said as she boldly placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away with all her might, causing him to stumble back a couple of steps. She expected him to look surprised at her hidden strength; instead he was wearing an expression of sheer amusement.

Tch, as sadistic as ever.

Despite his obvious attraction to her from ancient times, the attraction no doubt being carried over to this time as well, she saw him as nothing but a rival for her to torment when she was bored with picking pockets of the mindless. She would irritate him every time he returned to town after a raid and she would pick his pockets without his knowledge, stealing everything he just stole!

Of course, he never got any of the pieces back unless she handed them back in a fit of charity. He could never, ever catch her and take back his belongings. She was always one step ahead.

"Let's pretend that I don't remember you," Bakura suddenly said as he slinked back to rest his back on the wall on the other side of the alley way. "Tell me a bit about yourself."

Tch, as annoying and irritating as ever!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Egyptian Thief**

**Summary:** One day Bakura stumbles across a girl called Kanika Hebony trying to steal his wallet. She's young, pretty and sassy. So what does Bakura do about this? He does what any self-respecting ex-tomb robber would do; he sent her to the shadow realm and went about his day.

**Pairings:** No pairings.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Kanika Hebony. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to.

**AN:** And here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy and don't be afraid to leave a review!

* * *

"Tell me a bit about yourself."

Kanika simply rolled her eyes as she leaned against the wall and folded her arms under her bust, pinning the grinning tomb robber with a fearsome glare. She wasn't in the mood in dealing with Bakura's stupid little games to get under her skin, but she'd indulge him just once, after all, she enjoyed nothing more than putting him back in his place. She was the only one who could back in the past.

"Fine, listen up, time for a quick history lesson, Bakura," Kanika stated as she pushed away from the wall and placed her hands on her hips in a no-nonsense manner, deeply irritated by the male in front of her.

Bakura, however, simply inclined his head for her to continue and she rolled her eyes in contempt.

"I'll start from the beginning; my village was slaughtered when I saw eight and I was the only survivor. I was forced to become a thief in order to survive, vowing to one day make the Pharaoh pay for destroying everything I held dear. Over the years I honed my skills and became wildly known as the Queen of Thieves, not only for my talents, but for my unearthly beauty as well."

"Original," Bakura muttered, interrupting her, which prompted her to send him a warning glare, a look that said to shut up or she'd kick his ass like she used to.

"Unfortunately, that title came with a price," Kanika continued, her eyes still narrowed in a glare. She didn't know why she was doing this, explaining everything when Bakura already knew, but she felt it was the only way to remind him how much stronger and fiercer she was then he back in those times. "The Pharaoh wanted my body for his own purposes; he pursued me across the sands so I would become his bed slave. The asshole wanted to rape me," she finished with a sense of indignity in her voice.

Bakura startled her greatly by laughing outrageously and out rightly. It wasn't laughter of madness, he was howling in amusement. "Idiot!"

Kanika folded her arms over her chest again and nodded her head in agreement. As if she would submit herself to him just because he was the Pharaoh.

"Go on," Bakura suddenly prompted after he calmed down from his laughing fit. "How did we meet?"

"Moron," Kanika muttered as she rolled her eyes again. "We met when I saved you from being captured by the palace guards after you tried to steal from the royal vault that I already raided."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she sighed in frustration and leaned against the wall behind her, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. Dealing with a mischievous tomb robber was always tiring and now wasn't any different. "From then on you saw me as a rival and potential love interest, but to me, you were nothing but a pain in the ass."

"I see," Bakura murmured as he shoved his hands into his pockets and slouched his posture forward a little. "So, you're talents from the past transferred over into the present?"

"Exactly," Kanika smirked as she flicked a strand of her luscious blue hair over her shoulder. "I'm the best pickpocket in modern times."

"The best, huh?" Bakura repeated, a sadistic grin spreading across his face as he pulled his hand out of his pocket, revealing a wallet that appeared familiar to Kanika. Her eyes widen and she immediately glanced down to her own pocket, surprise taken over her body when she saw that the gold chain that was supposed to keep her belonging safe from anyone trying to steal from her was now hanging useless by her side.

He...stole her wallet?

"So, you think having the title "Queen of Thieves" gave you the right to try and steal from me, does it?" Bakura said as he took a menacing step forward, tossing the wallet up into the air, catching it as it fell, doing this repeatedly.

Kanika face burned red with indigently and rage, livid that Bakura seemed to be mocking her, patronizing her. "Give that back," she demanded with a hiss as she lunged forward to try and take her possession back. Bakura was testing her patience...

"Stupid mortal," Bakura sniggered as the alleyway suddenly filled with a thick blackness, encircling them both. His lanky figure suddenly became more frightening, more menacing, his eyes even more dangerous. "You seemed to be unaware of a small fact, the fact that unlike a certain Pharaoh, I have all of my memories intact."

A cold chill raced down Kanika spine, uncertain what was happening around her. Could it be possible that over the years they've been separated that he had somehow grown stronger?

But, there was no way he could have advance so much, to become better than her he would have to train over a thousand years!

"Listen closely, mortal and listen well," Bakura said, his voice once again deep and threatening, seemingly giving off a terrifying echo. "There was no Queen of Thieves and if there was, I fail to see how you could have gained that title. Being a pickpocket was a far cry from being a tomb robber, just so you know."

Kanika curled her hands into fists by her sides, feeling the familiar irritation she remembered feeling in the past whenever Bakura went too far in patronizing her. He was doing it again...

"I was known as the King of Thieves," Bakura carried on, seemingly amused by her obvious anger and discomfort. "I've never heard of you and I had no rival. I had no equal, especially not a bratty little pickpocket. That would have been the ultimate insult on my character, don't you think?"

"Stop patronizing me, Bakura," Kanika hissed. "You always do this whenever you're pissed off about something."

"Oh, I'm pissed off, alright," Bakura said and even though he had a smirk on his lips, his eyes told another story. He was annoyed and mildly infuriated. "Did you actually think I would believe your crap? How foolish you must be to proclaim to be better than I. Do you really think that the Pharaoh or I would be remotely interested in a pathetic little pickpocket like yourself? A little street urchin who lives in her own little world and making up lies about the past?"

"They're not lies!" Kanika yelled, almost screamed. Her life in Egypt was difficult, having lost her family and forced to defend for herself at such a young age. She had to fight off men of all ages who wanted her body just for sex, how dare Bakura tell her that she was lying!

She knew her memories were that of fact. She has had many dreams about her life in ancient Egypt and after witnessing a battle between Bakura and Yami, she visited a hypnotist who placed her under a deep sleep where she relived her memories of long ago. There was no way these memories of her where that of her overactive imagination. It just wasn't possible!

"How dare you," Kanika snarled dangerous, her top lip curling up into a animalistic growl. "You haven't changed a bit, Bakura, you're still the biggest bastard on the face of this planet."

Despite her anger, Kanika managed to pull a smirk onto her lips, her hand slipping into her back pocket. She didn't know what had crawled up Bakura's ass and died to have him treat her so badly, so she had no choice but to remind him how much stronger she was. Out of her pocket, she pulled out a pocket knife, an old fashioned flip knife and with a quickly flick of her wrist, she snapped it open and pointed it at the white haired male in front of her.

"No one steals from me and gets away with it," she muttered as she tightened her grip on the knife, poised to lunge forward and take a swipe at Bakura. She wasn't aiming to kill him, just injure him enough so he would learn his lesson.

However, unexpectedly she felt a hand wrap around her throat and she was once again slammed up against the stone wall behind her. The sudden forced winded her and she dropped her knife in surprise, her hands immediately venturing up to grasp desperately at the hand like steel around her throat, wheezing pathetically the entire time. While she struggled to breath, she found herself staring into Bakura's narrowed and frightening eyes, a sense of madness in their dark brown depths.

"I find your attitude irritating," Bakura told her, his smirk not once wavering in the slightest. Suddenly, his Millennium ring began to glow and Kanika felt lightheaded, and yet heavy in the limbs. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, what was happening to her?

"Let's see how you like the Shadow Realm, little girl," Bakura chuckled.

"Bakura!" A deep and commanding voice said with unwavering confidence, prompting the Millennium Ring to stop glowing and to fall idle against Bakura's chest.

With a look of displeasure, Bakura glanced over his shoulder to see the familiar form of a certain spiky haired ex-Pharaoh. "Isn't it the great Pharaoh himself?" he commented.

"What do you think you are doing?" Yami asked, his voice filled with a sense that he wasn't in the mood for any of his games. "Unhand her."

Bakura frowned, but did what he was ordered, removing his vice like grip around Kanika's throat, forcing her to drop to her knees as she breathed erratically to get air back into her lungs. Her heart was beating loudly in her chest, forcing her breathing to become more erratic.

Peering through her bangs of dark purple, Kanika scowled when she recognized who the newcomer was. "It's the Pharaoh..." she muttered bitterly under her breath.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Bakura said as he gave Yami his full attention, the ever notorious smirk appearing on his lips once again. "I'm sending this pathetic little thief into the shadow realm, that's what."

Yami's eyes narrowed in disapproval and he took a step forward, the upside-down pyramid around his neck glowing bright, warding away the dark mist that had somehow enveloped the alley way. "I won't let you do that!" he stated with a sense of justice.

Kanika couldn't believe this. She was being saved by that heartless Pharaoh! There was no way she was going to be in debt to him, especially not him, anyone but him. However, the thought of being cast into the shadow realm where Bakura would no doubt have his way with her as much as he wanted wasn't appealing to her.

Grr, how irritating!

Looked like she had no choice but to allow the great ex-Pharaoh to save her, take her in and become her royal bodyguard, to protect her from the ever deranged ex-Tomb King. She'd be in his debt, and she won't like a minute of it!

"Oh and why not?" Bakura asked with a sense of mild amusement. "Don't tell me she's a friend of yours?"

Kanika stiffened, waiting for the Pharaoh to tell Bakura what he intended to do with her, but to her surprise, Yami simply cast a quick glance in her direction before focusing on the Tomb Robber again and shook his head.

"No, I've never seen this young woman in my life," he stated simply.

Kanika spluttered in disbelief. "But-!"

"Oh, come now," Bakura said, cutting Kanika off from any reply of indignantly and chuckled. "Surely you would recognize a bed slave you've been perusing for years when you were Pharaoh?"

Yami's brow immediately furrowed into a look that was nothing but blatant confusion, faltering a little in his steps. "I beg your pardon?"

Bakura simply shook his head, the snow white bangs swaying from the movement and he shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you stopping me, Pharaoh?" he asked.

"Because the Shadow Realm is already filled with her kind, that's why," Yami explained as he gave a weary sigh and shook his head a little and began moving further into the alleyway, stopping just short of Bakura and turned his attention to Kanika who was still kneeling on the ground. "What's her story?"

"The usual," Bakura replied with a careless shrug. "She was a thief from accident times, so feared that she earned the title the "Queen of Thieves" or something."

Yami's expression turned blank as he mulled over these words for a moment. "I did not realize that there were so many Queens of thieves in the desert."

"I didn't either," Bakura said, accompanied by another careless shrug. "Apparently, I know of her. You are an admirer of hers as well, it seems."

"Is that what you meant by bed slave earlier?" Yami asked, starting to understand Bakura's strange question earlier.

"Yeah, apparently, you used to be an asshole that went around raping sassy little pickpockets like her," Bakura explained with a slight snigger.

Yami simply deadpanned at the response. "I see..."

Bakura grinned wildly, somewhat amused by Yami's expression. "Indeed."

Kanika couldn't quite understand what was going on. Bakura and Yami...talking like they were friends? What the hell? They were supposed to be enemies, rivals for her affections! Back in ancient times, she couldn't recall the number of times Yami and Bakura engaged in battle over her, each other vowing to fight to the death for her.

"What's wrong with you?" Kanika asked, pulling the two males out of their conversation as she struggled to her feet, glaring at the two in a fearsome manner. "Why aren't you helping me?" she asked, turning her attention to Yami, who inclined his head to the side in question.

Bakura turned to her and rolled his eyes, shaking his head a little in disbelief. "The Pharaoh has better things to do with his time than save petty little thieves like you."

Kanika reeled her head back in surprise, blinking her silver eyes blankly for a moment. But she quickly composed herself and folded her arms over her chest as she continued to glare at them.

"Fine!" she snarled. "I'd rather die than be in debt with that cruel bastard."

"Very well then," Bakura said as he abruptly took her by the throat again, letting the ring around his neck glow and fill the alleyway with a blinding light. After a moment, it died down and Kanika wasn't to be seen.

He just sent her to the shadow realm...

"Bakura!" Yami scowled loudly. "I told you no!"

Bakura turned his back to him and began walking away, his arms moving up to rest behind his head in a very casual manner. "Since when do I listen to you, anyway?" he asked carelessly.

"Bakura," Yami said warningly as he followed him, practically stalking after him in frustration. "I absolutely refuse to let you send anymore young women with fake millennium items and past lives in Ancient Egypt to the shadow realm. It's a place where Duel Monster can rest in peace, not a garbage dump!"

Bakura laughed at Yami's unwittingly hilarious description of the shadow realm being a dumping ground for irritating brats. Miss Queen of Thieves was just one of many twits he had sent away for annoying him, and she would be the...tenth Queen of Thieves he's banished? Sounds about right...

"Just try and stop me," he sniggered and quickened his pace, disappearing amongst the crowded streets, vanishing from Yami's sight.

"Tomb Robber…" Yami muttered as he shook his head. "What am I going to do with him?"

Next to him, pops the ghostly image of Yugi, having been sent to the Millennium Puzzle the moment Yami felt someone using shadow magic. "_Maybe you should let him go?_" he suggested uncharacteristically bitter for someone usual so helpful and kind.

"Yugi!"

Yugi immediately blushed lightly and gave a small forced chuckle as he pressed his two index fingers together. "_Heh, sorry, I'm just tired of girls trying to get close to me in effort to get to you, that's all_."

Unable to find anything to use in an argument against that, Yami simply sighed and touched his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I guess."

Stalking the streets, with his hands still behind his head, looking smug and casual, Bakura was semi-pleased that he was able to send that obnoxious twit into the shadow realm. He didn't even know her name, not that he cared too much.

"_Kura, please_," came the gentle tug of his shy and timid Hikari. Next to him, in spirit form, Ryou appears, a slightly sad look on his face. "_You have to stop sending people to the shadow realm!_"

"What was I suppose to do?" Bakura asked irritably and with a sense of haughtiness. "She tried to steal my wallet, as if I could let her get away with that."

"_Couldn't you scare her, or something?_" Ryou suggested softly, his hands in spirit form grasping onto his shoulder and giving him a small tug. "_I mean, sending her to the shadow realm was a bit harsh_."

Bakura simply shrugged the shoulder Ryou was touching and stuck his noise into the air. "They have to learn somehow, right?"

Ryou sighed and dropped his head a little in defeat. "_What am I going to do with you? She's the fifth one this week, and it's only Tuesday!_"

"I know!" Bakura said with a sense of bitterness in his voice. "It was fun at first, but now it's getting ridiculous. I can't even walk down the street without some obnoxious little brat annoying me."

"_Kura…_" Ryou said softly, not wanting any more souls to be banished. Sure, they were deeply annoying, but were they that irritating that they had no other option but to banish them from the face of the earth?

Bakura grumbled something incoherent under his breath. He hated with his Hikari used that soft, vulnerable tone of his. Ryou was just too nice sometimes. "Alright, fine," he griped. "I'll pull her out later, ok? Happy now?"

Ryou practically squealed in delight and clapped his hands. "_Thank you, Kura_."

"Don't call me that," Bakura quickly replied as he lowered his arms from their casual position behind his head and shoved his hands into his pockets, his bottom lip sticking out into a pout of annoyance. "Whatever, I'm sure her encounter with the reaper of cards would have scared the sassiness out of her, anyway."

Surely, she won't be bothering them again, right?


End file.
